Midnight sin EV
by WandererMoon
Summary: Elsa is the Ice queen vampire, Anna is a vampire huntress that absolutely hates vampires. What would happen when Elsa comes her way? This is Elsanna but, not incest. If you don't like it, please don't read. I don't own Frozen or its characters. This is the english version of the fic I'm posting in spanish.


**Hey! Welcome!**

**I am WandererMoon. Nice to meet you all! **

**I've been in this fandom for a while and God, I just love it so much that I just had to make this!**

**I was a little nervous at first because, well... this is the first fanfic I have ever wrote in english (Please, have mercy. Haha.) **

**I really hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

The moon shone at the top of the sky, its light being her only guide while running in the darkness of the forest. The adrenaline flowed without control through her agitated body and the cold cut like blades on the exposed skin of her face and hands. She shook her head hoping to get rid of the stinging pain. To her back, a growl was heard_. Damn it! _She thought, running faster. Her pursuer was really close now, it even seemed to her that she could feel his breathing at her nape. She needed a plan and fast. She was at a clear disadvantage on the unknown terrain. Feeling her desperate, laughter filled the emptiness of the place causing a shiver to roam over her skin.

She kept running until she could see the end of the forest, and there the ruins of a house, this becoming her immediate goal. Pushing aside the pain in her tired legs, she sprinted trying to get a bit ahead of her opponent. Reaching the moldy door, she entered closing the door behind_. I should've planned this before coming. Why do I have to be so impulsive?_ She scolded herself before climbing the wall and settle at the edge of a pillar waiting for her target, who appeared breaking through the window just below her position. He ventured a few steps into the house, sniffing the air.

"I know you are here, doll. I can smell the delicious blood running through your veins. Are you scared?" He said, in his voice a hint of mockery.

The girl, knife in hand, jumped upon his back at that moment. The vampire grinned, and with a fast motion he turned launching a powerful blow on her ribs, intercepting her in the air, sending her body across the room until she collided with a rock wall. As soon as she made contact with the cold element, she violently released all the oxygen that her lungs contained, falling on her knees panting and shaking her head in an attempt to stay conscious. In her almost null field of vision, a pair of large filthy boots appeared. The vampire took a handful of her strawberry blonde hair, lifting her. A groan of pain escaped her mouth before she could contain it, she had the sensation that she might have something broken; everything hurt like hell. Her oppressor grinned again pleased, showing his long and sharp fangs; his eyes turned crimson as the blood he was ready to taste.

"So, you thought you could defeat me." He laughed, throwing her again. Her body slid across the floor until finally she clashed against a pile of rubble, this time letting out an audible scream of pain. Now she was absolutely sure she had a broken bone, the pain was overwhelming. Her hair, once braided, was scattered about the rubble; dirty and matted. _I have to get up. I have to win! I cannot die here! I won't die here! Think!_ She urged at the time her attacker lifted her off the floor, this time by her shirt.

From her left arm, her right side and somewhere on her head, blood leaked sliding down across her face and neck, staining her once white shirt and finally the hand of the vampire. He draw his face closer to hers to then lick the blood from her cheek. Repulsion shot like an arrow through her body filling her with the urge to vomit. She started to struggle anticipating the actions of the vampire who bared his fangs and approached her neck. _Never! I'd rather be dead than feed a vampire!_ She screamed internally. In response to her plea the girl remembered the weapon than Hans, her brother, had given to her before she left. Extending her left arm towards her thigh, ignoring the immense pain of the limb, she managed to seize the long chunk of wood, burying it into the vampire's chest, right into his heart. He dropped her immediately reeling backwards, his last vision: the triumphant smile of the girl.

Then, he exploded in ashes.

* * *

"I am never going back to that place! Don't ever allow me to go back to the north, it's horrible!" Said an annoyed strawberry blonde standing over a big table, after narrating what happened to her audience.

"Allow you? I think no one here wants to stand in your way when you want something, Freckles. You are an authentic whirlwind." Philip laughed, a short and beefy man, while smoothing his beard. The freckled girl pouted.

Right after her long confrontation with the vampire, the young girl had returned to "The hut", as she liked to call it, home to all of the hunters of her clan. It was a really long trip but, stubborn as she was, she had ridden home even with her injuries unattended. Immediately her comrades had taken her to the local physician. Indeed, she had a broken arm and numerous cuts and scrapes all over her body. He stitched the wound in her head and plastered her arm, making her promise to rest. The physician knew her well enough, having treated her every wound frequently since her childhood. He was really fond of the energetic girl.

After her unpleasant visit to the "house of torture", the girl set out to recount her deed, as she did on her return from each mission.

"That's what happens when you are impatient, freckles." A tall and muscular boy, of unkempt clothes like his blonde hair, snorted. "Seriously, Anna, you must be more careful."

"I know, I know" Replied the girl holding her hands up in surrender. "I was just a little distracted and impulsive, like always… It was only a little mistake, Kristoff. It won't happen a…"

"A _little mistake_ it's all it takes to get killed." A strong and clear voice came from the top of the stairs. Silence filled the room at once. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other in silent recognition. Pabbie. "Anna, come with me."

Anna gulped looking up to see the man, who was their leader, waiting for her. His rough features in a sever expression that sent a shiver through her body. She stepped down off the table taking the hand that Kristoff offered her. He smiled sheepishly at her attempting to inflict some courage in her, she returned the gesture.

She stumbled at the foot of the ladder in her hurry to reach her mentor's side. Finally up, her leader motioned for her to lead the way. Unhesitatingly, she did knowing well her destination: Pabbie's study.

The place was a room at the end of the second floor hall. Its walls, except of the north one behind the great desk that was a picture window, were covered with enormous bookshelves replete with books. Anna felt proud of herself by having read almost every single one. She spent as much time of her childhood reading or being scolded in this room as she did outside.

Anna entered the study followed by Pabbie and sat in one of the two guest chairs facing the large oak desk. She started to play with her thumbs, as she did when nervous, waiting for her very deserved punishment. The man cleared his throat to draw his disciple's attention, who regarded him.

"I-I'm so sorry, Pabbie… er, sir. Leader." She corrected herself quickly. "I-I was not thinking when I went after that vampire without information and a plan… Well, it shouldn't surprise anyone, I don't think… Careless Anna, and… Chatty Anna. I'm rambling again. I'm so so sorry! I'll shut up now."

Pabbie sighed. It was hard to stay mad at her when she was like that. Her charming and talkative manners made it difficult to scold her. The anger never lasted more than a few minutes. Nevertheless, his duty as leader and mentor was to counsel and reprimand when needed, which was right at that moment. The situation dictated it. He sat pensive on his leather chair, facing Anna.

"Anna…" He started. "You must be more careful, prepare before any mission. You cannot just go around leaving it all to luck hoping everything goes well. You need to be more responsible."

"I'm so sorry, sir. But, well, everything turned out just fine, nothing happened and…"

"Enough! I thought I taught you better. You need to grow up, Anna" He almost snarled.

"Yeah, but…"

"You could have died!" He screamed at last. Why couldn't she see?

Ashamed, Anna looked down, her eyes burned with the tears she was trying not to shed. She knew Pabbie was right and that she was irresponsible as always. The man had every right to yell at her. She bit her lip when she noted the approaching of her mentor and tried really hard not to shy away when he placed his hand against her pink cheek, urging her to look at him.

"I'm sorry, child. I did not meant to shout at you." He whispered. "You are a splendid huntress, one of the best of our clan but, death and danger are at our doorway, waiting, hoping for us to slip, to make one single mistake to bring us down." Anna saw her mentor's eyes full of emotion. "You are a huntress but, before and above everything else, you are my daughter. I'm speaking now, not as your leader, but, as a parent who does not wish to loose you. You understand, my child?"

The freckled girl could bear no more and throw herself at his chest, tears made their way down her cheeks, disappearing in the neck of the man's coat. Pabbie held her close with one arm while the other stroked her hair in a soothing motion when Anna started babbling apologies. Maybe Anna wasn't his by blood but, by all means she was his daughter from the moment he saved her. He gave her shelter and raised her like his own. She loved him just as much, and he had named her his successor. Anna was to rule once he was gone. That was what she was trained for.

* * *

3 months passed and her arm was completely healed. She was ready to patrol or for a mission if she so wished. She ran ecstatically towards the dining hall, so absorbed in her happiness that she did not notice that she was about to collide with someone until she crashed. On the verge of falling, someone took her by the waist to prevent it. Anna looked up to thank him just to be met by an auburn headed boy with unmistakable sideburns.

"Hans!" She yelled excited throwing her arms around the neck of the shocked boy. Hans rose to stabilize both of them without breaking the hug. "You came back! I missed you! Did you miss me? Why did you take so long?" She pouted earning a heartfelt laugh. This was his Anna.

"Of course I missed you, little bug! The mission extended more than I expected. The queen…" He seemed to want to say something more but, decided against it, so instead he changed the subject. "You have a new scar." He said pointing at her exposed arm.

"Oh, yeah!" She answered hiding her arm at her back. A light blush covering her cheeks.

"Now what happened? What did you do?" Hans asked with a knowing smile. She was about to answer when someone interrupted.

"Oh, nothing, just Anna here walking directly to the wolves cave without a plan, and almost getting herself killed in the process as usual." _Damn it, Kristoff!_ The huntress glared at the blond guy.

"You did what?!" Hans separated himself from Anna to look at her between frightened and upset, she couldn't be sure. _Great! Thanks, Kristoff! Just what I needed._

"Nothing happened. I'm fine." She assured him with a smile.

"Anna…" Before he could scold her the girl hugged him again apologizing. Hesitant, Hans returned the gesture.

"Of course, I should've known that you'd fall for that." Kristoff said indignant. Anna stuck her tongue out to him.

"I'm sure she learned her lesson." Hans replied tousling her hair. She giggled. "Isn't that right, little bug?" Anna nodded grinning.

Kristoff walked away grumbling something about traitors, sitting as far as he could from the pair of happy brothers. Anna hugged Hans again, relieved and pleased with having been saved from one more scolding. The Gods knew how her long reclusion at the hut, because of her arm, was enough.

She stayed conversing joyfully with him until the sun went down, signalling the time for her rounds about the town. She went to her room to get ready. All the rooms were located at the second floor; hers was the fourth at the right. It was a simple room; wooden floor like the rest of the place, her walls painted in green (she did that herself), and minimal furniture: a bed, a little closet, a nightstand and a desk with a chair. Her room was a mess. Anna wasn't even the slightest neat person her brother was but, she did not mind. She picked up her discarded leather vest off the floor putting it on top of the white long sleeved shirt she was already wearing. Next she sat at the edge of the bed, bending to replace her shoes with large boots. Satisfied, she took the stake, adhering it to her thigh. She grinned, it was a comforting weight. On her way out, putting on her black leather jacket, she took her titanium armbands and sword, running downstairs, afterwards.

"Take care of yourself and… Please, stay out of trouble!" Called her brother still sitting at the same spot as before. A hurried girl stopped at the doorway turning slightly to look over her shoulder.

"Oh, dear brother. When in life have I kept out of trouble?" She grinned and left.

* * *

Hours later, a bored Anna yawned standing over the edge of a roof. _This is so not fair! Just when I'm able to finally get outside, magically the bloodsuckers decide to behave! This must be a fucking joke. _She thought while walking across the edge looking down at the few pedestrians. Everything was so peaceful that she considered reuniting with Kristoff at the tavern when, at the corner of her eye she noticed something moving rapidly at the street in front of her. _Finally! _She jumped towards the next roof, following the shadow that stopped soon after in a dark alley. Anna ducked, avoiding being exposed while she studied the situation. Underneath, an unusual scene unfolded. Five bloodsuckers dangerously approached their prey: one girl of their same species. _Wait, what? What the hell is going on?! _Unconsciously she neared closer to the edge of the roof at the same time that one of them lunged himself over the cornered girl, launching a swipe at the arm she used to shield herself. Anna was absolutely confused, this was not supposed to happen. One part of her inner self was telling her to just leave, this was not her problem anyway. Her job was done. Vampire issues was their own. Even if she wanted to, rules were clear, she was not to intervene. She did despised vampires after all but, for some foreign reason, she could not bring herself to avert her gaze from that vampire. She just seemed so fragile, hopeless.

One after one, the bloodsuckers got to the task of harming her. _Move, damn it! Defend yourself! Why aren't you?_ The huntress wanted to scream at her. _Come on, just run! They are going to kill you! _Seeing her so helpless, crouched covered in her own blood, something snapped inside the freckled girl. She tossed her jacket to the floor exposing her armbands and shot; short arrows flew at full speed piercing the backs of two vampires, the ones closest to her. At contact, both of them exploded. Anna jumped out of her hiding place while drawing her sword, landing in front of the vampire girl, facing her attackers. All pair of eyes on her with the same shocked expression. _What the heck am I doing? Why am I doing this?_ She questioned herself. One of her opponents, recovering from his surprise, launched his attack. _I'll think about it later._ She decided dodging with agility, counter-attacking, managing to cut off his leg. The bloodsucker howled in pain, collapsing to the ground. The remaining two surrounded her, both leaped at her at the same time. The first one she dodged but, the second managed to tear at her cheek and it instantly bled. Anna flinched but, she had no time for that as the first vampire had returned. She blocked his attack by pushing him with the flat of her sword, turning it to cut off his hands. However, she was not fast enough to protect herself once again for the second vampire had already stabbed her with his claws. He tore at her chest opening four wounds from her collarbone through the centre of her chest between her breasts. Anna jumped away from him. _Fuck! This does not look well… Hans is going to kill me for this. That if they don't got me first. _She thought with sarcasm. It hurt but, used as she was to pain, it was almost easy to ignore it; the bleeding was what concerned her now. She was losing too much of it. _Time for plan B. _She needed to finish this quick.

From a bag at her back attached to her belt, she retrieved a little artefact that assembled a bottle, and threw it to the ground in front of the vampires. She ran grabbing the tarp that covered some boxes in the alley, tossing it around her shoulders then, she enclosed the vampire girl with her arms, squeezing her towards her chest protectively. The bottle broke and an intense light emanated from it. After a few moments, Anna looked over her shoulder; there was no one left. She stood up uncovering her companion, extending a hand to help her get on her feet, which was completely ignored. The vampire stood, her gaze never leaving Anna's face, looking straight to her eyes. Then, Anna looked at her for the first time; she was slightly taller than her, skin as white as snow, even whiter than the normal vampire. Her slender body wrapped in a tight black dress that exposed the perfect skin of her collarbones and shoulders. What seemed like thin fabric covered her arms through her wrists. The skirt had an opening at one side that went up to her middle thigh. The dress was torn at some parts but, she looked just as stunning. Her hair, combed in a single braid that rested over her shoulder, was of a tone so blonde that seemed white. However, it was not that what captured her attention but her eyes. Fixed on her own, in silent contemplation, a pair of blue eyes but, it was a blue that Anna had never seen before, they were ice blue.

The vampire watched the still extended hand of the human, a smile forming in red her lips.

"Are you still going to wait, or is it just that you enjoy keeping your hand that way for no reason?" A beautiful voice as she never had heard before was heard dragging her out of her stupor. It took Anna a whole two seconds to realize that the voice came from the vampire. Rapidly she withdraw her arm, already feeling the blush making its way to her cheeks which made the smile of the vampire to widen. This was going to be fun for her.

"Er…" Anna started, she pulled a lock of hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?"

"Does it matter?" Replied the vampire with faked surprise. "Your duty is to kill me is it not, huntress?" She finished with a petulant smirk. Her reply took Anna back to reality.

"Don't get the wrong idea, bloodsucker. I didn't do it for your sake." Anna spat with all the coldness she could manage. "I hate injustice, that's all. You were just lucky."

"Then I have no reason to thank you." She said with sufficiency, walking around Anna, contemplating her. The huntress followed her every move, her eyes showing her annoyance. _That's why I hate bloodsuckers. Arg! _The vampire hummed. "Well, I do have to admit it. You are very attractive for a huntress." _Wait, what? _Anna widened her eyes.

"What is your name?" She continued, stopping in front of the freckled girl, she drew her index finger putting it under her chin raising her head towards her. The contact sent a bolt through the skin of the human.

"Does it matter?" Replied Anna glaring at her, defiant. The vampire smirked.

"Not really. I was just attempting to be polite." Her smile never faltered. "It is quite fine if you do not want to tell me but, I can tell you are impatient to know mine." Anna's glare intensified, nevertheless, she blushed.

"I do not want to know! And, now that I am sure that you are okay, I'll take my leave." Upset, she turned her face that was inches away from the one of the vampire.

The young huntress returned to the wall ready to climb where she came from, trying with all she had to ignore the presence of the blonde. She failed miserably when she called for her.

"Wait."

"What?!" Anna turned against her will, meeting those ice blue eyes. The vampire was once again inches away from her, so close, that if so she wished she would be able to touch her. Her skin seemed so soft, she wanted to reach it and this disconcerted her. "Get away from me, bloodsucker!" She made to push her but, the blonde was faster, catching her arm, inching closer. Anna lost track of her thoughts, trapped in the deepness of her eyes.

As if she was the reflection of her own desires, the vampire guided her hand to the unwounded cheek of the human, caressing it with a light brush of her thumb. The platinum blonde released her arm, placing it against the wall next to the head of the huntress, discarding that route of escape, in case she wanted to run; this didn't go unnoticed by the human who gulped. They never tore the connection of their eyes, and the tension in Anna's body was almost tangible, it grew with every inch that the body of the vampire got closer to hers.

She felt her leg slide between hers, and the arm she used to trap her getting down towards her abdomen. Anna shuddered before the unexpected touch; the vampire stroke from her gut to where her breasts started, and down again. The young girl shuddered once again earning a smirk from the blonde. She felt like under a spell, if it was possible she would have sworn she was.

The vampire observed her for a moment, and then, inching incredibly close, she leaned her face until her lips were next to the ear of the human. Whispering in a low and sweet voice, with a hint of seduction on the tone. Her lips grazed lightly her earlobe. Anna stifled a moan.

"My name is Elsa." Separating herself gently from Anna, she smiled mischievously. Leaving a kiss on her cheek, she disappeared.

_What the hell happened? _


End file.
